Is This The End?
by Cursed.Stories
Summary: I can't say I'm proud of this story, considering its my first, but this story follows a cold teenager, that goes by the name of Torikku Kazre and his crow ,who have been specifically chosen to do Dragon-Slayer-Only Quests after finding out everyone but him gets effected by something that his dragon,, has done on purpose. He knows something big is going to happen, but what?


**Authors Note**

**I'm only new to anime related stories, so forgive me if you do not approve of a current mistake or arc. Just saying, any ideas that you think would be appropriate, please tell me! I promise to listen to you, and do my very best to get the way everyone wants it to be :3**

**Chapter One – Torikku Kazre**

Th red-eyed crow, Karasu, flew into the Fairy Tail building; cawing lightly as to inform his friend, Torikku Kazre, that he had returned from carrying a message to the Magic Council that was written by Makarov.

Torikku Kazre was in the darkest corner of the bottom floor, where everyone was doing what they usually did: fighting, talking, laughing, etc. But he had only joined the guild 3 days ago, convinced by Makarov that this guild would change his mind about his hatred towards guilds.

Torikku was already considered an S-Class wizard to the guild master, but he held his descision. He had very dark and powerful magic, but only Makarov knew he was the dragon slayer of the rarest dragon on earth: Misterī.

Misterī was the most unidentified dragon, so mysterious only few folks knew her name. However, everyone knew that somewhere in the world... The mysterious was always one of the most powerful, some of those who knew her name was even afraid to say it or talk about the dragon at all.

However, Misterī was the one that raised Torikku Kazre, giving him 12 years to teach him all that she knew; including culture and secret information. Sometimes, when she was unimpressed with his performance, she wouldn't let him sleep, eat, drink or rest till she was satisfied. She even gave him harsh training: To survive in a blizzard naked with only a palm leaf to protect you, or dropping him in the middle of the deepest seas to see if he could swim his way back to sure. But despite those conditions, she was the best that he could ever meet or wished for. It was most of her doing when she found Karasu as a baby, and taught Torikku how to train it , gently, and get him to be a trump card in battle. Without her, he would be stuck with his born power: Wind. Misterī was kind enough to lend him a hand, using the wind and dragon slayer magic together and creating a powerful combination. But she was sharp and impatient, and when she was extremely angry with him, she'd drop him inches away from an active volcano for 2 days before coming back. Of course, he knew that she was watching his every step to make sure he wasn't in a life – threatening situation. But what really was amazing about Misterī, was that her magic was unexplainable unlike Natsu Dragneel's, and the other dragon slayers.

Torikku avoided social contact, only getting people's full attention when he appeared from the shadows to do a complicated quest. However, Wendy, the youngest dragon slayer, had come up to him with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Torikku. I'm Wendy, a sky dragon slayer!" she introduced herself, "Oh, and the white cat is Carla." Carla was beside Wendy, wearing the usual disapproval when introduced to something she despised of.

Torikku just blinked coldly, his hoodie covering his hair; only most showing at the front.

"It took me a while to find you, you know," continued Wendy, "You blend so good in the shadows! I wonder if it's your clothing, your crow, or your magic...?" she said uncertainly, now a concentrated face appearing. However, Carla wasn't going to wait forever. _As I expected _he thought, continuing to stare coldly at them.

"C'mon Wendy, hurry up!" Carla said hurriedly, her tail flicking.

"Right, sorry Carla," Wendy looked back at Torikku, the brightness returning in her eyes. "Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, Laxus-san and I are going to do a Dragon-Slayer-Only Quest together. Since you're the 5th one, maybe you could join us!"

Torikku bit back a surprised look. It barely sounded hard, but he guessed it was a teensy bit comforting being with others that have had the same endings and experiences. But he had no relationship with the other dragon slayers, and he intended to keep it that way. _Too soon _he decided.

"Sorry, but I decline," he replied coldly, turning his back towards Wendy so that he was facing the wall. Karasu, however, twisted his structure around so that HE was facing Wendy, then suddenly twisting around and biting Torikku sharply by the neck. "Ouch!" came an annoyed reply, "Karasu, not this time." He said firmly. Right now, he could image a confused face on Wendy's face, and perhaps Carla had already left.

Karasu cawed loudly, bringing most of the guild's attention. Torikku gripped his jumper tightly before calmly releasing it. "Fine, but don't think this was my doing." He sighed, turning around and, ignoring the faces that now looked at him, looking back at Wendy coldly. "When is this...Quest?"

Wendy's expression was hurt and tearful, but when he had finally agreed, that expression vanished like it was your eyes fault for thinking she was about cry.

"Right now, actually! Natsu-san and the others are already outside the entrance," explained Wendy. "Follow me!"

Following her at a quick pace and pulling his hoodie up to its max height which covered everything but his eyes, etc, he whispered to Karasu, "I hate you sometimes." And all he did in return was rub his skull affectionately against his neck.


End file.
